Is a Rose
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Life is a rose; beware the thorns, Love is a rose; beware the thorns... SEQUEL to ROSES ARE RED! ok so if you haven't read roses are red go read that first or thing might not make sense XD ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! SEQEAL! Ok so this is the squeal for my story Roses are Red. So if you haven't read that, go read it first or things might not make sense… so yeah ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW! Oh and srry for taking so long you know final exams and all that, also I am doing a bunch of planning for a special event so that's taking up lots of my time. SRRY again!_

_Oh and for all of you who are wondering what the smaller print says on my prof pic it says: Now THERE is one sexy ass vampire and he doesn't fucking sparkle XD_

I crouched low, examining the free-clawed footprints. Thelight sand contrasted greatly with my black clothing. The leather was tight against my skin making it easy for me to move, the black corset holding my middle inline so that I could maneuver quickly without hurting my spine. My knee-high boots sunk slightly in the sand and I could feel the edge of the knife against my leg. _(Ok if you've ever seen Underworld her outfit looks kinda like Selene's idk I just thought it was cool.)_ My long coat rustled slightly as a slight wind disturbed the sand.

"Find anything?" I looked up at my father who was frowning at the sinking sun.

"The track lead west just as you thought." I said standing up and brushing the light granules from my clothing. He nodded.

"We'd better hurry, it almost night." He turned around and walked back towards his bike. I followed him.

"Shouldn't we tell Gena about the trail?" he nodded.

"You head back to the others and tell them about what we've discovered and I'll follow the tracks before they fade." I frowned.

"You're gonna walk right into a hive of vampires all by your self? You're good but not that good."

"You can meet me there, I'm sure it'll be fine." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said last time." I glanced at his shoulder. On our last hunt he'd gone ahead and been ambushed by thirty vampires, one had bit him and he would have died if Will hadn't helped me save his ass. _Will…_ I thought sadly, I hadn't seen him over a month; we've both been horribly busy. And no way could I tell father about us.

"Well if I do get into trouble you could always save my sorry…" I held up a hand.

"Non debes maledictionem peccatum est." Father didn't know that Will had helped me save him, so he thought I was some kind of prodigy now, it was really annoying. I sighed.

"Alright, but don't attack until we get there."

"Ok." He swung a leg over the seat and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He stared the machine and looked over at me.

"Be careful."

"Always am." I smiled. He twisted the handle and the wheels started, carrying him towards the setting sun. I watched him for a while, then turned and started walking back to the outpost.

I was not half way back and walking through a small forest of stones littered about a sand dune when a hand grabbed my arm. Before I could make a sound something covered my mouth. I flicked my wrist and felt my knife slide into my hand. I jerked it backwards trying to stab whoever it was but the blade ht the stone hard sending a jarring sensation up my arm. I winced twisting so that I was facing my attacker, I didn't get a good look at his face, I shoved the knife at his chest. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back and shoving me up against the rock. I writhed trying to get free, but he had both my wrists and I couldn't move.

"Careful Rose, you could hurt someone with that." I heard a familiar smug whisper. I stopped struggling.

"Will?" his grip loosened.

"Nice to see you too." I rotated so that I was facing him. I couldn't really see him in the low light but I knew he had that stupid grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring up at him. He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders blocking me between him and the rock.

"So you didn't want to see me?" he faked a look of hurt. I slid my arms around his neck.

"Yes of course I did, I was just wondering if that's why you're here." He grinned moving closer to me.

"Why else would I be here?" I swayed, clicking my tongue.

"Information, maybe?" I leant back against the stone.

"Maybe…" his face was inches from mine. I smiled pulling him closer. At the last second I sighed, ducking under his arm and walking a few yards away. I folded my arms and stared up at the moon; it was full.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me back against his chest. He nestled into the curve of my neck inhaling slowly. I closed my eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course." I bit my lower lip, sighing. Nodding I shifted. He loosened his hold on me and I stepped away from him turning around. He reached out taking my hands. His fingers were cold against mine. I shivered.

"Father is on his way to the hive now, he is following the trail we found a week ago, we finally discovered the location of the hive and he will most likely be there in two days. I told him to wait for us but he probably wont." I forced a small smile.

"Well I better clear out the hive before we have another accident." He grinned moving one of his hands up to my face and smoothing his thumb over my cheek.

"Yeah, I guess… yeah…" I let my smile fade.

"Are you alright?" he examined my face.

"I'm fine, just tired, what with hunting you, looking for hives and fighting, not to mention Lucy and Hicks are getting married in three weeks…" I shook my head. "I just… don't know anymore…" he squeezed my fingers.

"It'll be all right…" he gave me a reassuring smile. I raised a hand pulling his hand away from my face and gently slipping my fingers in between his.

"I don't see how, I mean we can't do this forever, they are going to find out sooner or later. Father is already starting to suspect something on how the hives always vanish a right before we find them." I let my forehead drop against his shoulder.

"I'm sure what ever happens we'll be able to work it out." I sighed.

"Ok…" I moved closer to him nestling against his neck. I let my shoulders droop. "I guess you'd better go, if you want to get to the hive before father does."

"Yes, but not without saying goodbye." I frowned looking up at him. That stupid grin back on his face, I couldn't help but smile. He lent down kissing me. He let go of my hands and slid his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He drew back and placed his hands on either side of my face. He pressed his lips against mine briefly before resting his forehead against mine.

"I do love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled opening my eyes and he was gone. My smile faded, I sighed and started walking back towards the outpost.


	2. Chapter 2

OMFG! I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I have not posted for like a week! i am going to jump in front of a vampire infested train! "Shoots self i forehead"

Ooook well anyways soooooo sorry for not posting anything for forever guys! I am having the biggest writers block ever! literally cant get past this one sentence! UGH!

So i am posting the other fic i have. its about my other OC. its basically the same idea as this one just maybe a little reversal and a whole diff story, actually i came up with it first but wrote this one before it.

I will post the first chap sometime tomorrow, so you guys have something to read while i kill myself for not updating and not being able to write this story! X(

Ok well enjoy the other one while i get a sledge hammer and break down this stupid wall that is preventing me from writing.

OH and thanks so much guys for not FLAMING me for not updating i promise i will keep working on this one and hope to get it back up and running soon.

So enjoy the other fic it is gonna be called: Like Mother Like Daughter

SO SRY AGAIN!


End file.
